


I'll take you there

by adawinry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the flame of love died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take you there

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this story is in Polish. It's my own story, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/10896.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

I'll take you... there,  
Where tomorrow's sweet taste...

\- Go to sleep, tomorrow's gonna come.  
\- Will tomorrow be sweeter than today?  
\- Much sweeter, honey...

I'll take you... there,  
Where the sun is rising for us...

\- I don't wanna get up yet...  
\- But we have to go.  
\- Sun is rising just now...  
\- It's rising for us, to light our way....

I'll take you... there,  
Where time flows slowly...

\- Those moments I spend with you could last forever...  
\- Time is cruel though and it passes fast.  
\- It could slow down. Just a little bit...

I'll take you... there,  
Where nothing threatens happiness...

\- Will something ever break our happiness?  
\- Me, I think.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I don't want to take part in this happiness anymore...

 

The end


End file.
